User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 8 The One You Call (1)
Main Plot: Carter (Carter opens his locker and takes out a few books.) Carter: Finally, this one's finished. (Th football team walks by.) Mike: Next stop, a niner. (The team laughs.) Carter: Yeah, brought to you by a wannabe T. O. (The team oooooooh's.) Mike: Who do you think you're talking to? Carter: Still tryna figure it out. (The team laugh's even louder.) Mike: Alright, you'll see me. Carter: Don't care. (Mike gives a dirty look and leaves with the team. Jaylen and Justin stay back.) Justin: Dude, you ticked him off. Jaylen: How'd you learn how to own someone like that? Carter: I dunno. It just came to mind. Jaylen: You know you just made an enemy of Mike Campbell right? Carter: At least I know his sister. Justin: Hermione? She's more ditzy she Mike. Carter: I guess. Theme Song Subplot: Alex (Alex is on his way to the LGBT club. Delilah catches up to him.) Delilah: Hey Alex! Whatcha up to? Alex: Heh, just goin to join your club. Delilah: The LGBT Club? Alex: Yep. Delilah: Whoa, why? Are you gay, bi, trans? Alex: I'm a guy, Delilah. Delilah: I knew that but how come you're joining? I mean, aren't you straight? Alex: Nope. Delilah: Gay? Alex: No. Delilah: Bisexual? Alex: Wrong. Delilah: Then what are you? Alex: I'm asexual. I have no emotional, physical, or sexual attraction to girls, guys, or transgenders. Delilah: Oooooh. But I don't think that's a part of LGBT. Alex: Can we give it a try? Delilah: Whatever you say. (Abby runs over to them.) Abby: Hey guys. Alex: Hello, Abbs. Abby: Hehe, Abbs. Are you going to LGBT club? Alex: Yep, I'm asexual. Abby: Wow um cool. Third Plot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Darryl are walking to Grade 9 math.) Liam: Darryl, I need some advice. Darryl: Whatcha need, man? Liam: How do I ask a girl out? Darryl: What girl are you tallking about? Liam: Rebecca Santos. Darryl: Oh, her? Easy just walk up to her and ask if she wants to go out with you? Liam: What if she says no? Darryl: She's kind-hearted. She'll give you a chance. Liam: What if she says yes? Darryl: Are you kidding me? Liam: Yes. Darryl: You better be. Liam: Oh no. There she is. (Liam and Darryl see Rebecca in math class early.) Darryl: Are you nervous? Liam: Yeah... a little. Darryl: Good thing we have a quiz today, did you study last night? Liam: Yeah. Darryl: Polynomials or girly-nomials. Liam: Oh hush. (They go in class. Liam sits in an empty desk next to Rebecca. Darryl sits behind Liam.) Rebecca: Oh hey Liam. Hi Darryl. Liam: Hey Becky. Rebecca: Do you wanna talk later? Liam: Really? Sure. Rebecca: Cool. (Darryl whispers to Liam.) Darryl: Go for the prize. Main Plot: Carter (Carter excuses himself from class to go to the bathroom. Mike and Leo confront him.) Leo: Well, well, well. If it isn't the insulting niner. Carter: What do you want? Mike: I'm just gonna give you a warning. Don't mess with me again. Carter: Just because you're the captain of the football team doesn't give you the reason to start problems with freshmen. You should watch what you say. Mike: Well I don't care what YOU say. Seeya! (Mike shoulder bumbs Carter and walks away with Leo. Carter sighs and walks to the bathroom.) Subplot: Alex (Alex comes out of the LGBT Club with Delilah.) Delilah: How was your experience? Alex: Everyone was so nice to me but they never asked me my sexuality or my story. Delilah: They do that. (Pierre walks over to them.) Pierre: Did you just come out of the LGBT Club? Alex: Yeah. (Pierre starts laughing.) Alex: What's so funny? Pierre: I just never thought you being in LGBT. Alex: Are you gay? Pierre: What?! No! Alex: Yeah you are. Pierre: No I'm not. Alex: You show complete opposite signals from heterosexuality. (Pierre pulls Alex and Delilah to the side.) Pierre: Alright. You got me. Delilah and Abby already knew I was gay. Delilah: I'm surprized that you figured it out, Alex. Alex: I'm asexual. I would know. Pierre: Asexual? Alex: Out and Proud like you should be. Pierre: I have too many friends to waste because of my sexuality. Asexual sucks anyways. Alex: Are you saying I'm emotionless? Pierre: I'm saying you can't get none. Delilah: Pierre! Alex: I should out you right now! Pierre: No! I'm sorry. I'll watch myself but just keep this to yourself until I'm out. Okay? Alex: Sure. Why not?. Third Plot: Liam/Rebecca (Rebecca meets Liam outside the caf.) Liam: Rebecca! You wanted to talk? Rebecca: Yeah. Darryl, told me you wanted to ask me something. Liam: I'll destroy him. Rebecca: No. I want you to ask me. Liam: Really? Um. Okay. Here it goes. Would you like to go out with me? Rebecca: Are you asking ... me out? Liam: Umm, yes? Rebecca: Liam, I like you. Liam: I feel the same way. Wait does that mean it's a no? Rebecca: No it's not a no. It's a yes. Liam: You said yes! Rebecca: So new boyfriend, wanna skip the rest of school today. Liam: You bet! (They walk out of the school holding hands.) Main Plot: Carter (At lunch, Carter sits with Hilda, Aria, Chanell, and Darryl as Hilary walks over.) Hilary: Well here we are, top grade 9s. Chanell: Where's Liam and Rebecca? Darryl: Probably being nasty. Aria: Why's Carter so quiet? Hilda: Yeah, you okay? Carter: Huh? Oh, I've made two new enemies. Darryl: Who? Carter: The skateboarder and Hermione's brother. Aria: Leo and Mike? Darryl: They think they're all that just because they're on the football team. (Hermione walks over.) Hermione: I heard my name. Carter: We're talking about your brother? Hermione: Is he giving you a hard time? Carter: You know it. Hermione: I'll handle him if you want. Carter: Thanks. Are you always this cynical? Hermione: Plus ditzy and bubbly as told by many people. Carter: Oh okay. Thanks. (Hermione walks away.) Subplot: Alex (After school, Alex walks to the front of the school. He sees Rhonda, Melinda, and Angela.) Rhonda: Hey Alex! Come here. Alex: Yes? Rhonda: Which one of us are you attracted to? Alex: Umm, all ... I guess. Angela: Awwww, I thought you weren't attracted to anyone. Melinda: That's how asexuality is anyways. (The three girls walk away laughing. Delilah runs over to Alex.) Delilah: What just happened? Alex: You idiot friend is telling everyone about my asexuality. Delilah: Darn it, Pierre. Alex, don't try anything drastic. Third Plot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Rebecca are walk up to her house.) Liam: So watcha wanna do in there? Rebecca: Homework's done. Parents aren't home. You're here. Liam: I got the answer. (They walk into her house and begin making out in the living room.) Liam: My heart's beeting so fast. Rebecca: Mine is too. Main Plot: Carter (Mike is listening to music on his room when Hermione comes in and cuts it off.) Mike: Hey! Have you lost your mind? Hermione: Stay away from Carter. Mike: Carter? Hermione: The niner you've been bullying. Mike: What makes you think Imma listen to you? Hermione: Cause if you don't, I getting you kicked off the team. Mike: You can't do that. Hermione: I can't? I believe finding weed and planting it in your locker is enough to kick you off. Mike: Ugh!!! Get out!! Hermione: Whateva jerk. (Hermione leaves.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts